everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas "Luke" Whitehouse
Luke is the younger son of the White King and Queen and doesn't have any destiny to follow, so is neutral in the Royal and Rebel conflict and takes a lot of advantage by not being arrested to anyone for a destiny. Character Personality Luke is really a bad boy. He's always in some kind of trouble, be it a girl mad with him because doesn't want to assume a relationship or just his mother yelling because Luke, one more time, broke one (or even more) of the rules of EAH. For the ones who doesn't know him, might think he's the worst kind of boy in all Ever After and is always disobedient and problematic, but no. Luke can be a gentleman and even give some useful advises (most to his sister) when he wants. The people who judge him before meeting him are losing a gold hearted boy. Behind his arrogant and narcissistic way, there's a real prince that cares for his family and friends. Appearance Luke is above the average height and has olive skin. He has a slight wavy and white hair that falls to his shoulders (he often pulls his hair up in a man bun) and his most distinctive feature is her misty blue eyes, which aren't common in Wonderland. His features are harder than his sister's, such as his jaw line and cheekbones. Fairytale – Alice Through the Looking Glass How the Story Goes Chapter One: Looking-Glass House Alice is playing with a white kitten, Snowdrop, and a black kitten, Kitty, when she ponders what the world is like on the other side of a mirror's reflection. Climbing up onto the fireplace mantel, she pokes at the wall-hung mirror behind the fireplace and discovers, to her surprise, that she is able to step through it to an alternative world. On the other side of the mirror, Alice discovers a room similar to her own but with several strange differences. The chessmen stand in the fireplace in pairs, oblivious to Alice’s presence. She comes to the aid of the White Queen’s daughter, Lily, but realizes that the chess pieces cannot see her. Alice becomes distracted by a book on the shelf, in which she reads a nonsensical poem entitled “Jabberwocky.” Frustrated by the strange poem, she sets off to explore the rest of the house. Chapter Two: Alice leaves the house and spots a beautiful garden in the distance, but every time she tries to follow the path to the garden she finds herself back at the door to the house. Confused, she wonders aloud how to get to the garden, and to her surprise a Tiger-lily responds. Other flowers join in the conversation, and several of them start to insult Alice and call her "flower that can move about". Alice also learns from the flowers that the Red Queen is nearby, and Alice sets off to meet her. Alice meets the Red Queen, and after she tries to impress the girl with her ability to run at breathtaking speeds, the two engage in conversation, but the Red Queen constantly corrects Alice’s etiquette. Alice looks out over a field, sees a great game of chess in progress, and tells the Red Queen that she would like to join. The Red Queen tells Alice she can stand in as a White Pawn (that originally was the role of Lily, but was taken away because she was too small at the time) and marks a course for Alice, explaining that when she reaches the end of the game, Alice will become a Queen. Chapter Three: Alice is placed in the second rank as one of the White Queen's pawns, and begins her journey across the chessboard by boarding a train that jumps over the third row and directly into the fourth rank, thus acting on the rule that pawns can advance two spaces on their first move. She arrives in a forest where a depressed gnat teaches her about the looking glass insects, strange creatures part bug part object (bread and butterfly, rocking horse fly), before flying away sadly. Alice continues her journey and along the way, crosses the "wood where things have no names". There she forgets all nouns, including her own name. With the help of a fawn who has also forgotten his identity, she makes it to the other side, where they both remember everything. Realizing that he is a fawn, she is a human, and that fawns are afraid of humans, it runs off (to Alice's frustration). Chapter Four: Alice soldiers on alone until she meets Tweedledum and Tweedledee, an identical pair of heavyset men. The twins ignore Alice’s repeated requests for directions and recite a poem instead. Tweedledum and Tweedledee notice the Red King sleeping nearby and explain to Alice that she exists only as a figment of the Red King’s dream. Upset at first, Alice decides that the two of them speak nonsense. A fight spontaneously erupts between Tweedledum and Tweedledee over a broken rattle. A giant crow swoops down and interrupts the fight, sending Tweedledum and Tweedledee running. Chapter Five: Alice slips away and encounters the White Queen, who explains that time moves backward in Looking-Glass World. The White Queen is very absent-minded but boasts of (and demonstrates) her ability to remember future events before they have happened. Alice and the White Queen advance into the chessboard's fifth rank by crossing over a brook together, but after explaining to Alice that she used to imagine six impossible things before the breakfast, she transforms into a talking Sheep in a small shop. Alice soon finds herself struggling to handle the oars of a small rowboat, where the Sheep asks a disoriented Alice what she would like to buy. Though the shop is full of curious things, Alice finds that she cannot fix her eye on any one thing. The Sheep asks Alice if she knows how to row. Before she knows it, Alice finds herself in a boat with the Sheep, rowing down a stream. The boat crashes into something and sends Alice tumbling to the ground. When she stands she finds herself back in the shop. She purchases an egg from the Sheep, who places the egg on a shelf. Alice reaches for the egg and finds herself back in the forest, where the egg has transformed into Humpty Dumpty. Chapter Six: Humpty Dumpty sits on a wall and criticizes Alice for having a name that doesn’t mean anything, explaining that all names should mean something. Humpty Dumpty treats Alice rudely, boasting that he can change the meanings of words at will. When Alice learns this, she asks Humpty Dumpty to explain the words of the nonsense poem “Jabberwocky” to her. He defines the words of the first stanza and then recites a portion of his own poem. He abruptly bids her goodbye, and Alice storms off, annoyed. All of a sudden, a loud crash shakes the forest and she watches soldiers and horsemen run by. Chapter Seven: Alice comes across the White King, who explains to her that he has sent all of his horses and men, presumably to put the shattered Humpty Dumpty back together again. The King’s messenger Haigha (who's the March Hare in disguise) approaches and informs them that the Lion and the Unicorn are doing battle in the town. Alice sets off with her new companions toward the town to watch the battle. They catch up with another of the King’s messengers, Hatta (who's the Mad Hatter in disguise), who explains the events of the fight thus far. The Lion and Unicorn stop battling and the White King calls for refreshments to be served. The White King tells Alice to cut the cake, but she finds that every time she slices the cake the pieces fuse back together. The Unicorn instructs Alice that Looking-glass cakes must be passed around first before they are sliced. Alice distributes the cake, but before they begin eating, a great noise interrupts, and when Alice looks up, she finds herself alone again. Chapter Eight: The Red Knight gallops up to Alice and takes her as a prisoner. The White Knight arrives at Alice’s side and vanquishes the Red Knight. Alice and the White Knight walk and talk together, and Alice finds a friend in the eccentric chessman. He promises to bring her safely to the last square where she will become a queen. As they walk, he tells her about all of his inventions before sending her off with a song. She crosses the final brook and finds herself sitting on the bank with a crown on her head. Chapter Nine: Alice finds herself in the company of the Red Queen and the White Queen, who relentlessly confound Alice by using word play to thwart her attempts at logical discussion. They then invite one another to a party that will be hosted by the newly crowned Alice—of which Alice herself had no prior knowledge. Chapter Ten: The two queens fall asleep and the sound of their snoring resembles music. The sound is so distracting that Alice doesn’t notice when the two queens disappear. Alice discovers a castle with a huge door marked “QUEEN ALICE.” Alice goes through the door and finds a huge banquet in her honor. She sits and begins eating, but the party quickly devolves into total chaos. Overwhelmed, Alice pulls away the tablecloth and grabs the Red Queen, believing her to be responsible for all the day's nonsense. Chapter Eleven: Alice wakes up from her dream to find herself holding Kitty, who she deduces to have been the Red Queen all along, with the white kitten having been the White Queen. Chapter Twelve: Alice recall the speculation of the Tweedle brothers, that everything may have been a dream of the Red King, and that Alice might herself be no more than a figment of his imagination. The book ends with the line "Life, what is it but a dream?" How does Luke come into it? Luke doesn't have a destiny (so the Legacy Day in his opinion it's a huge waste of time), so probably he will end up in the court of his sister as a counselor or something. Relationships Family Luke's family consists in his mother, the White Queen; his father, the White King, and his twin sister, Lilian. His relationship with his parents is a bit of a mess, as he gets into enough trouble to leave all of Wonderland with early gray hair, but Luke loves his parents and they know. Luke and Lily are very close, even if she does not agree to participate in all the lpranks he does, and he even tries to advise her about Ace, her boyfriend. He does not approve or disapprove their relationship, he just thinks Lily should be more aware of what she's giving up to be with him. Friends Luke is very popular in EAH, so everybody wants to be his friends. He considers every one of the students as his colleagues, but friends are just a close group. His friends consists in Ace Whiteford, March and Alistair, but March is friends with everybody, so isn't that difficult find someone who says that he's on their friend group. Pet Luke's pet is a white wolf with gold eyes named Rook. Romance Luke don't like to be in a relationship with someone for a long period of time. Often, his romances last a week or two until he leaves for another. He is truly a womanizer. Outfits Basic He can be seen wearing a black leather jacket with several bottons, some of bands and one in the shape of a chess piece (a white queen). He wears a white shirt under his jacket and also a black jeans with some chains. In the chains, pendants in the format of all chess pieces can be seen. His shoes are ordinary black sneakers. Luke probably uses a lot of black as a way to annoy his mother (who only wears white), but the queen-shaped botton and chess-shaped pendants are a reminder that he hasn't forgotten who he is or where he belongs. Legacy Day On the Legacy Day, Luke wore a white coat with silver arabesques (just like the dress of his sister) all over it, a chess queen-shaped silver botton and fancy white shoulder pads. His heavy white cloak (also whit the silver arabesques) hung from the shoulder pads. As accessories, he wore a simple silver ring and his shows were white. Trivia • Luke is able to hear the Narrators • As the others Wonderlandians, Luke can speak in riddlish • He, as is a tradition of the family, always think in six impossible things before breakfast • Has a small crush on Narcissa Dormouse, but won't admit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Alice in Wonderland